fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Headhunters: The Big Three
Introduction We're down to the last three teams in a season that has proven there is no right way to win. Guilloteam blew all their money in the first month, yet here they are. Al Snow conserved, and is projected to in the whole thing, but he is still in second place on the season by over 100 points behind Chris P, who gambled on big name WR's and methodically improved his roster. And then there was the fourth team, Ron: In Memorium: Ron Saquonson I suppose it isn't fair to say that Ron Saquonson's team name did him in like so many other's did, but it is poetic that his final player was Saquon Barkley on MNF, who gave a lackluster performance and led to the only sub-200 point day in Headhunters. Ron bid on risky players this season. He picked up Tyreek Hill when he was hurt and grabbed Melvin Gordon before he finally rounded into mid-season form. Both players provided a boost for Ron, and with Lamar Jackson, drafted 119th overall, this team made it far. Just not as far as they would have liked. With one of the best points per dollars spent in LOC:H, it's clear that Ron had a decent enough strategy but could not overcome the might of the top two teams. Now, how he was taken down by Guilloteam I can't explain. I guess Courtland Sutton dropping 9 didn't help. Ron could never seem to start the right wide receivers, by his own admition. It was just one of those years for the Wolfe-man. In any case, the longer this league goes the more people get eliminated and the fewer people actually read my writeups, so let's move on here. *Ron: New Releases #Lamar Jackson #Saquon Barkley #Travis Kelce #Tyreek Hill #Courtland Sutton Week Fourteen Bidding Results * Al Snow not putting bids in for Jones or Godwin says a lot about the confidence he has in his current roster. Both players have been fantasy studs this season. Still, the notion that he would place more value in Chubb and Edelman than Godwin and Jones is puzzling. Although, this is a guy who probably thought the Last Jedi's casino scene was the highlight of the Skywalker saga, so maybe it's not all surprising. Your Financial Portfolio *Best Investor: Ron Saquonson *Worst Investor: Al Snow Week Thirteen Results * Biggest Climber: Al Snow (Up 2 Spots) * Biggest Faller: Ron Saquonson (Down 2 Spots) Narrow Defeats Margin of Defeat for Last Place Teams: Kings of the Castle Chris is in the final four in all three league's I play with him and he is one of only two teams still alive in the Survivor Pick 'Em I play with him. Fucking Chris, man. Dungeon Dwellers Draft Dodgers Power Rankings 1(2). Chris P's Neat Team A ticket to the finals seems inevitable for Chris P, but both other teams did get hot starts on Thursday night... 2(3). Al Snow's Fav Squad Al Snow has the problem of too many good players and not enough room for them all. With $53 left and Chris P with just $1, Al Snow has the flexibility to spend $2 on every free agent and ensure he has the exact lineup he desires for the championship game. 3(4). The Guilloteam I cannot see a scenario where Guilloteam upsets one of these two powerhouses, but that's why you play the game. Average Scores of Eliminated Teams Remaining Budget Good Luck